You Mixed Up My Heart
by sarahlosolla
Summary: Was he really talking to her? Why did he choose to sit next to me? she asked herself.  He then smiled at her, and Kira smiled back.  "My name is Rei Kashino, may I ask yours?" He asked.  She answered, "My name is Kira Aso.
1. It always starts with Hello

**DISCLAIMER: **Alas i do not have the brilliant mind to which created MARS, all the credit goes to Fuyumi Soryo. This is merely a fanfiction, a depiction of how I would do it in **MY** mind. What if Rei and Kira gave it a try but it didn't work out? Will it? Or will it not? I have yet to decide since I am barely staring it. There will be Lemons throughout the story but not till later on when its the right setting. ^_^ SO I hope you enjoy this story. Please Read and Review.

I sat down at my desk.

The chatter of students filled the room...

I never paid any mind to what they had to say, it never had anything to do with me.

I sat absent-mindedly doodleing on a scrap of paper while waiting for the bell to ring.

In the background I could hear the door slide open, however it happened so much, that I wouldn't have paid it any attention, had not it been for

the whole student body to fall silent, quickly followed by an outbreak of frantic whispers.

Quickly, I glanced out of the corner of my eyes to see it was a boy, one which I didn't recognize.

Just as fast as I had looked, I turned away, returning to my doodleing. I payed no mind to the new person. He would do the same to me.

No sooner had my pencil touched the paper did a high pitched shreik fill the room. "REI!"

My eyes winced at the loud intrusion to my ears an I looked up to see the yell had come from my classmate named Harumi. I secretly watched as Harumi ran up to the guy and hugged him.

He returned it with a half-hearted smile, giving her a one-armed hug as Harumi, (still clinging to him) beagan to introduce him to all of her friends.

My artistic eyes automatically began to see the scene as a painting, different colors painting each person.

However this "Rei"'s colors, i had yet to know. So I Began studying him from the ground up,

_He has a nice build, but that stance...I can tell he's not someone I'll want to know, with how careless he..._

My thoughts were cut off once my eyes settled on his face.

_He's..gorgeous.. _

I was taking in his face and the bored expression that consumed it when,

his eyes landed on mine. Shocked to be caught staring, I stiffened, embarrased.

My embarrassment went unnoticed by him, and he flashed me a smile and winked.

I turned quickly and pretended to continue drawing.

However my heart was pounding, and my mind...was far from the doodles on my paper.

|  
X~X~X~ Rei's POV ~X~X~X

The room grew silent and inwardly I groaned. But then I smirked and thought to myself, _Did you expect anything less?_

My eyes scanned the room as it grew silent, taking note of which girls were cute and who sat where, stopping abruptly on a blonde girl in the back corner who was paying me no mind. But before I could think any more about her,

I heard someone shreik my name. "REI!"

_Damn... Harumi.._

A familiar face came at me and gave me a hug, in return, hoping she would take it and go back to her spot, I returned the favor...

_Damn... no such luck..._

As his former aquaintance, she began introducing me to the class and my mind drifted back to that girl,

_Why hadn't she ben as interested as the rest? _

I let his eyes wander back to her and he noticed she was staring at me

_I knew she couldn't resist! _

No girl can resist my charming smile and a swift wink. Which I decked out.

To which it surprised me that she turned awat acting as if it meant nothing.

_Playing hard to get? Hmm well I definately want to get to know you NOW. _

After the chatter died down, I made my way to the empty seat next to her.

As I took a seat i gave a Charming "Hello"

The girl looked up as if shocked to see me there.

I smiled at her. _She's really cute..._

X~X~X~ Kira's POV ~X~X~X

_Was he really talking to me? Why did he choose to sit next to me?_

He then smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"My name is Rei Kashino, may I ask yours?" He asked me.

Not being one to be rude I answered, "My name is Kira Aso."

Then I turned back to face the front. I tried to stay focused on the board until I felt my braid being pulled on.

"Hey, Why are you ignoring me?" He asked.

As I opened my mouth to deny his accusation, the teacher walked in and class began.

I had no idea that this was only the beginning...

**Notes from..ME! ^_^:** Now as you should know, they get to be good friends, and just so you know I'm not going to write about how they become friends. So I'm going to start off where they start being sort of in a relationship but not really. Basically where the feelings start to get involved. SO if your a little rusty on how they became friends, go pick up volume one of MARS. Hope you enjoyed, please R&R!


	2. It wasn't Meant to Be

**DISCLAIMER: **Alas I do not have the brilliant mind to which created MARS, all the credit goes to Fuyumi Soryo. This is merely a fanfiction, a depiction of how I would do it in **MY** mind. What if Rei and Kira gave it a try but it didn't work out? Will it? Or will it not? I have yet to decide since I am barely staring it. There will be Lemons throughout the story but not till later on when its the right setting. ^_^ SO I hope you enjoy this story. I have also made a few changes to the first chapter in this story so if you have already read it before, I changed my way of writing which is evident here in Chapter two. It is only a small change but if you still want to go back and re-read it, be my guest :D Please Read and Review.

~x~x~x~ 2 Months Later ~x~x~x~

The night was quiet and I was sitting on my bed when I heard the familiar sound of Rei's motorcycle. Unknowingly my face lit with a warm smile as I ran to the window. I stuck my head out the window and saw him parked on the sidewalk, already taking off his helmet. As fast as I could, I ran down the stairs and out the front door, into Rei's arms. Rei wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace, swinging me around once before setting my feet back on the ground. I could still fill the warm embrace... and Rei was staring into my eyes and nothing but love shone out. Then I blinked, and was startled to see the drastic change in his eyes. Eyes cold and unloving, Shocked, I took a step back, _This isn't **MY** Rei..._ I thought to myself. As I stepped towards him and he took a step back staring at me.

"Rei!" I called out. "What's wrong? What did I do wrong?" I asked. Rei turned towards me, eyes still cold as ice opening his mouth to answer, but instead of words, the harsh blaring of my alarm clock came out instead, and with the opening of my eyes, my mind cleared... I didn't understand that dream at all, however I hurridly dressed and went to school, where _**MY**_ loving Rei waited.

******  
The sounds of the day winding down had long gone, and I sat alone, listening to the silence of my room, numb, not wanting to feel anything. I heard heavy footsteps stop outside my door. My mother being long asleep, I knew who the culprit was, and I didn't want to deal with him again.

_NO! Please not tonight! I couldn't bear it!_ I thought to myself. I heard the door handle being turned but upon finding it locked, the person thanfully walked away. I however, held my breath for almost a minute after until my brain reminded me to breath. The air wooshed out of my mouth and upon releasing the air, tears formed in my eyes. And my thoughts ran back to what had been the worst day at school in my life.

Their names on the lips of the student body, _well that will all change once they find out tomorrow..._I thought to myself... I close my eyes as the thoughts surrounded everything but breathing...

Kira and Rei. Rei and Kira. Either way you said it, we had been the perfect couple-to-be. It would have only been a mere matter of time before he would ask me and make it a reality. But words that have gone uspoken...would now remain unspoken... and it devastated me. _But I can't be angry with Harumi, If I had just kept my mouth shut! None of this would have happened! I was foolish! Foolish to think Rei would choose me over her. I honestly thought...and i'm stuck here repeating to myself words that I know are true but still...It hurts..._

The words I keep repeating, but now they seem to be a chant that i repeat to myself in a daze...

"It wasn't meant to be...It wasn't supposed to happen...It wasn't meant to be!" I tell myself over and over..trying to rid my mind of any and all thoughts of him. So as to not bring tears to my eyes. But even though my mind is blank, the pain from my heart keeps pounding in my chest, reminding me what happened, with each tump pain courses through my body. Making my stomach twist and turn and the palms of my hands sting as if someone were stabbing them with needles. Forcing me to clench my fists in an attempt to lessen the pain and to keep the tears from appearing.

_And it's not even the fact that Harumi and him are together now...it's the fact that he lied to me and led me on knowing what him and her were doing! But Harumi knew too! She should have spoke up! He made me believe that everything would be fine, with how many times he spoke those words..the way he held..me..the way he...kissed me! ALL OF IT WAS A LIE! _

And with those last thoughts I couldn't hold back the pain anymore, it came rearing up and in an attempt to hold myself together I gripped at my chest wrapping my arms around myself trying to keep my heart from beating so painfully, almost breaking. With each thump of my heart, lonely pain shot through me and I couldn't take it anymore. I let the tears fall...

They ran freely down my face as the sobs racked my body. I sat in the corner of my bed back against the wall and cried. _I want to scream so bad...but they will hear..._so I grab the nearest pillow and scream into it, in the back of my mind i'm relieved at the muffled sound. My cries were the only thing filling the room and i cried...for how long I don't recall...but eventually I stopped...I don't know how, but I ended in a daze...slumping over in silent defeat...sleep claiming my body and mind, but the pain wasn't at an end...

**A note from ME :D:** Yes yes this wasn't such a happy chapter, BUT! It gets better, I promise. :D In the next chapter I should be able to bring you up to speed on the whole story for I will be revealing Rei's thoughts on things. With him and Harumi and him and Kira. So I hope you liked this chapter in my story. Please Read and Review!


End file.
